Home Again
by Tommy4eva
Summary: Jude left on six month break, just to get away. Also to try to get rid of feelings for a certian person, but the second she sees him, the feelings come back. Add Shay and a cute doctor into the mix and you've got yourself a throwdownfiasco.Not a good mix.
1. Back Home

**I wrote this story a long time ago. Like ages ago. But I decided to post it because…I don't know, I felt like it. Please review it!**

**Chapter One: Home**

Jude flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she bent down to get her luggage from the baggage claim. After 6 months, Jude was finally back in Toronto. For the last 6 months she had been taking a break in New York, living life to the fullest. And now that her eighteenth birthday was one month away, it was time to return home to start recording on her third album. She was hoping that in those six months she had gotten over him, and she thought that she had, but when she turned around to see him standing there, leaning against the exalter, in his normal blue jeans, leather jacket, tennis/basketball type shoes and sunglasses. All those feelings that Jude had put away over the last 6 months re surfaced. Jude tried to push them back down, but it was a useless struggle. With one duffle bag slung over her shoulder and her two other ones that were on wheels, Jude took a deep breath and started to walk over towards Tommy.

As Jude approached Tommy, they both started to get butterflies in their stomach. He hadn't seen or heard from her in six months, and here she was, walking towards him, looking more beautiful than ever. She had a new air about her. He wondered what she would be like if she hadn't left for those 6 months. Right now she seemed like a new woman. She seemed… almost… renewed.

Jude was so excited to see Tommy again. She quickened her pace so that she was almost running. Once she was in arms reach, she dropped all her bags and launched he self into Tommy's arms. This he wasn't expecting, so he stumbled back wards, taking a couple steps back to regain his balance so that they didn't fall down the exalater. He laughed when Jude squealed with happiness. Once they broke apart, Tommy looked down at Jude with smiling eyes matching the smile plastered on his face.

"If you were going to miss me so much hen why did you leave?" Tommy asked even though he all ready thought he knew the answer. He developed an idea of why she left over the six months that she was gone. Jude put her hands on her hips in an athoritive kind of look, looking him once over before she picked up her bags and walked away without a word. Tommy shook his head and followed her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tommy asked from behind her. Jude turned around abruptly, causing Tommy to run into her, but not so hard that she stumbled or fell. Jude looked up and lightly brushed her lips against his so lightly, that he almost didn't feel it.

"Does that answer your first question?" Jude asked and turned back around, walking out the airport doors into the chilly night air.

It took Tommy a few moments to recover from the small kiss. When he did recover, he rushed outside to see Jude trying to hail a cab with no luck. Tommy took Jude's hand that was in the air and started pulling her towards the parking garage where his Viper was.

Surprisingly, Jude didn't object. But she wasn't exactly walking by herself either. When the Viper was in sight, Tommy took his keys out of his jeans pocket and pressed he un-lock button. Then he turned around and took Jude's bags, pressed the trunk button and put them in there, closing it with a click. He opened Jude's door for her and she got in.

When Tommy got in the drivers seat, he didn't start the car up and drive away, instead his set the keys down in the dashboard, his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tight, while resting his head against the head rest. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jude who was looking at him quizzically. He smiled faintly and leaned forward to grab his keys and start the engine anyways, but he felt Jude put a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"What were you doing while I was gone. I didn't see anything about you in the tabloids, which is very surprising." Jude looked suspicious. Tommy decided to be completely honest.

"To be honest, I was laying low. I decided that there was nothing fun to do without you in my life." Tommy said. Jude looked at him, trying to see if he was lying.

"So you mean that you were waiting for me to get home to scold you?" Jude asked with a little twinkle if mischief in her eyes.

"No, I mean that it wasn't worth being in the tabloids unless you were in it with me." Tommy said with the same twinkle in his eye. Jude smirked.

"Just take me home, Quincy." Jude said with a laugh. Tommy shook his head in amusement before leaning forward and starting the Viper.

**At the Harrison Household . . .**

(As you might be able to tell, the house isn't for sale and her mom is still there, etc. etc.)

Jude un-buckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, Tommy followed in suit.

"And where do you think that you're going?" Jude asked with her hands on her hips… Tommy laughed.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry your bags in for you?" Tommy said with a little bow.

"Well, you're not a gentleman, but you can consider this as point one on my, 'Tommy is a gentleman in my opinion once he gets to ten' scale." Jude said with a wag of her finger. Tommy genuinely laughed as he got her bags out of the trunk. Jude rolled her eyes.

"You do know that I'm serious, right? Jude asked. Tommy laughed even harder. Jude rolled her eyes again, then turned around and walked to the front door, un-locking it.

**"Surprise!" **Just about everyone Jude knew yelled from in her house. A picture was taken of her reaction so that they could maybe use it as a bribe later.

"You all came out here for me?" Jude asked as she laughed.

"Well what else did you expect?" A voice from behind her asked. "We all have to welcome back the rock star." The voice was female and it sounded very cold. Jude whipped around to come face-to-face with none other than Sadie.

"Sadie!" Jude exclaimed as she threw her arms around Sadie. Sadie just pushed her off and glared at her before turning around on heel and stomped up the stairs. Jude was completely bewildered. She was just about to go after Sadie, when she felt a restraining hand on her arm. She turned around to see a frowning Tommy who just shook his head. He and Sadie must have broke up and now Sadie was blaming it on Jude. That was the only logical explanation. Jude nodded at went around greeting everyone and telling them about New York. She talked to her mom, dad, Kat, Jamie, Georgia, EJ, Darius, Portia, Kwest, Wally, Kyle, Spied, despite the awkwardness, and even Don and Yvette. Sadie hadn't come back down and she had already talked with Tommy.

Ever once and a while Jude would catch Tommy staring at her, and they would lock eyes for a second until they were both pulled into conversation by other people. Jude didn't understand what was going on with her and Tommy. She thought that she had gotten over him. Now, those feeling that she had worked so hard to lock away, were back. The party died down and the first to leave were Jamie and Kat. Darius, who was followed by Portia, who was followed by SME, who were followed by Georgia and EJ, who were followed by Kwest. The only people still left were Victoria, Stuart, Don, Yvette and Tommy. They were all cleaning up the garbage. Don, Stuart and Yvette all left, leaving Victoria and Tommy. Victoria announced that she was going to bed.

"And then there were two." Tommy said with a laugh. Jude smiled, but didn't laugh. Tommy looked at Jude. She looked back at Tommy. Suddenly, Jude launched her self at Tommy again in a tackle/hug. Tommy laughed quietly so as not to disturb the two ladies that were all ready asleep.

"Tommy, I really missed you." Jude muttered. Tommy let go of Jude and looked her in the eye.

"Then why did you go?" Tommy asked quietly.

"I just needed to get away from everything for a while. I knew that taking a break wouldn't make everything go away, but it felt good to just leave for a few months." Jude said quietly, looking at the ground. Tommy nodded. He gave her another hug and said.

"Well, I have to go. D wants us in the studio tomorrow morning at eight-thirty sharp. He said that you had a long enough break and it was time to get working on your third album." Tommy said, causing Jude to laugh. That was Darius for ya.

"'Night Tommy." Jude said softly. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and went upstairs to her room.

**Ok, I still have many chapters to come, so get to reviewing! Even if you hated it, review and let me know why you hated it. It will help me as a writer. **


	2. Drama At The Studio

**I love you all! I was so happy when this site finally let me post, but I never thought that people would like my writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Because of you, I posted this sooner then I intended to. I hope you like it. Since I forgot to say this last time, I own nothing! But if I owned Tim Rozon I would die a happy woman. And just so you know, I'm not using the songs that Jude sang in Instant Star for her second album.**

**Chapter Two: Drama At The Studio**

Jude walked into the studio the next morning with a scowl on her face. She marched straight for the coffee and poured a huge mug of it.

"Good morning sunshine." Jude heard Tommy say from behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Quincy, I would advise not messing with me right now." She warned. Tom grinned at her.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked in a defiant tone. Jude rolled her eyes and added cream and sugar to her coffee.

"For one, Sadie got up at six in the morning for some crazy reason and got in the shower, after wards, blow drying her hair. And after that she stubbed her toe right in front of my door and started cursing loudly. Then she started to play CD's in her room while singing along to them. Tommy, I think me sister's gone crazy, and it cost me my morning coffee and sleep." Jude said before walking into Studio A, coffee in hand. Tom chuckled and followed her.

"So do you have anything for me to record?" Tommy asked after Jude finished her coffee.

"Yah, but where's Kwest?" Jude asked. Tom looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. He might just be late." He said. Jude said ok and went into the recording booth.

"This is acoustic. I wrote it a week after I was in New York." Jude explained after she set the microphone up. Tom nodded.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"Breath (2AM)." she said. Tom nodded, fiddled with some stuff on the soundboard before counting her in.

"Breath (2AM) in five…four…three…" he counted her in the rest by his fingers. On her cue, Jude started strumming on her guitar.

"_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl,_

_So cradle your head in you hands_

_And breathe, just breathe,_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe_

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,_

_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year._

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe, just breathe,_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout_

_But you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer_

_Inside of me, threatening the life they belong to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe."_

Jude had closed her eyes during the song, it always helped her sing better, but when she opened them she saw Tommy grinning from ear to ear, Kwest and Darius with matching expressions right behind him.

"That was great Jude!" Tom said. "Just a couple more times, and it's done." Jude groaned, Darius departed, and Kwest took his seat next to Tommy.

**2 hours later**

"Tommy! It's fine! My vocal chords need rest!" Jude complained. She was listening to her last recording of the song.

"Jude, come on, just one more!" Tom pleaded. Jude looked at him and glared. He was getting on her nerves.

"That's what you said five takes ago." She said coldly. Tom gave her a pleading look.

"Jude give the girl a break, we need to talk anyways." Someone said from the doorway. They both turned around (Kwest had left to get their lunch) to see who it was. Both their jaw's nearly hit the floor when they saw who it was.

"Shay?" Jude asked softly.

**Hehe. That's where I end it for today. Review if you want me to post soon. Even if you hated it.**


	3. Shay Shay And Lil' Tommy Q

**I forgot to say last time that I do not own and/or did not write the song in the chapter. It's called Breath (2AM) by Anna Natlic. (I can't spell her last name.) I would also like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who reviewed. I love you all.Chapter Three: Shay Shay and Little Tommy Q.**

"Shay?" Jude asked softly. She couldn't believe that he was here. She hadn't seen him since that night outside her house.

"Hey Shorty." He said, standing up from the position he was in, leaning in the doorway. Jude glanced over at Tommy and saw the he was silently fuming, giving Shay a death look.

"We're working now." Tommy said between clenched teeth. Jude glanced worriedly between Tommy and Shay. She really didn't want them to start anything. Shay walked into the room a little bit.

"I don't think that you make decisions for her, Little Tommy Q." He said coldly. Tommy stood up and walked over to Shay so that their chests were almost touching.

"But she is my artist, and we are working right now. Come back on Jude's free time." Tommy said in a threatening way.

"Are you sure that's all Jude is to you; an artist? Come on, everyone knows that you have a thing for her." Shay said daringly. Tom looked like he could murder Shay then and there. He was about to retort, but Jude leaped to her feet.

"Just stop it! Stop it!" Jude yelled before rushing out of the studio and into the infamous ally way. Tom and Shay stood there in shock after Jude left.

"Look at what you did." Tom accused before walking out after Jude. He didn't realized that his and Shays actions would upset her so much.

When he got out to the ally way, he saw Jude leaning her forearms against the railing and taking deep breaths. The wind was blowing slightly and it blew wisps of hair across her face. Tom took the same position as Jude next to her. He heard he take a deep intake of breath and let it out.

"Sorry about earlier. You know, in the studio." Tommy said. Jude sighed and looked down at the ground below them.

"Why were you guys acting like that? It's not like Shay was proposing for marriage or anything." Jude said. Now Tom sighed.

"I don't know. I guess that I still hate him for what he did to you on what was supposed to be your Sweet Sixteenth." He said softly. Jude now let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yah? Well he wasn't the only one who broke my heart on that day. But I guess that you lived up to what you said and forgot what happened." Jude said coldly before walking away and back inside. Tom stood there a good time after Jude left. She was right. He still hated what he did to her, but he had been afraid. Afraid of his feelings and afraid of what people would think.

As Jude walked through the lobby, she saw Shay zoning in on her from the corner of her eye. She picked up her pace, hoping that he would get the point. But he didn't and caught up with her easily.

"Jude." He said, catching her arm. She spun around, hair flying, and looked at Shay like he was the scum of the earth.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Shay sighed.

"To apologize. I feel bad about what happened between us." He said. Jude rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"And now after almost three years you want to make up?" She asked. Shay shifted from foot to foot.

"Yah…" he said slowly. Jude rolled her eyes again and turned around to walk away, but Shay stopped her. "Why can't we go back to before?" He asked. Jude gaped at him.

"You mean that you want to get back together?" Jude asked, amazed at his own stupid ness. He nodded. Jude threw her head back and laughed. Laughed long and hard. When she looked back and Shay and saw that he was serious, she stopped. Then without warning, she slapped him. Hard. He clutched his cheek and Jude stormed out the building.

Tom, who had been had seen Jude slap Shay, smirked. He walked by Shay, saying as he pasted: "Did you think that it would be that easy to get her back? Say the word and she would fall into your arms? You're in for a huge surprise." He said quietly before resuming walking. He knew where he could find Jude, and there was something that he needed to tell her. He pasted Kwest, who was on his way in, and told him what happened and where he was going. "We'll finish recording the song tomorrow. Someone else will gladly share that lunch with you." Tom said, motioning toward Sadie. He knew that Kwest had a thing for her. He then walked out the door. It was time to win his girl back.

**Eh. It's kinda boring. But it'll get better next chapter.**


	4. Trapped And A Shock

**I only got three reviews last chapter, which made me kinda sad, but I was extremely happy with the reviews that I did get.**

**Strawberrigashes- Thank you so much for reviewing! And as for the Tom winning Jude over thing… you'll have to read this chapter to find out. Oh, and trust me. There will be a lot more stupid tings to come out of Shay's mouth. Stupid and, alas, hurtful.**

**ilovetommyq- What kind of story would it be if Jude fell for Shay? I mean, really. Lol. Thanks for the review. Oh, and there is no way that you could steal Tommy, because he's all mine! Lol.**

**Camsma- I'm so happy that you did find the chapter boring! Your review made me laugh! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I really do hate doing this, so don't expect to see it every chapter. Anywho, I own nothing. If I did, I would be in Canada right now, making my rocking stories a reality. Lol.**

Tommy walked into the Chrome Cat, and just as he expected, he heard piano coming from the room that Jude and Tommygot stuck in on Jude's seventeenth. He walked up the stairs and saw that Jude's bag was blocking the door from closing. He smirked, making sure that he had his cell phone in his pocket with batteries before turning it off and stuffing it back in. Then he walked up to the door and kicked, walked inside and kicked the bag so that it was outside the door. He grabbed hold of the side if the door before it closed as slowly and quietly as he could so that he could stand around for a while and see what Jude was doing.

Jude was playing random keys on the piano and had a distant look on her face, the look she go the look she got when she was trying to think of a song. He watched her for a while before finally making his presence known.

"Working on anything special?" He asked. Jude jumped a little because she didn't know that he was there before going back to hitting random notes.

"Does it sound like I'm working on anything special?" She asked bitterly. Tom sighed and walked over to Jude, sat down next to her on the piano bench and stopped her hand before beginning to play Mary Had A Little Lamb. Jude laughed and began singing to it.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went. And everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to follow." She sang. Tom stopped playing and they laughed. Jude stopped suddenly and looked away.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." She said quietly. Tommy sighed again and looked down before grabbing her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked. But her question was answered as Tommy began to guide her fingers across the piano, playing Mary Had A Little Lamb. This time he sang.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went. And everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to follow." He sang softly. Jude smiled and pulled her hand free.

"We all know that I could never stay mad at you for too long." Jude laughed. Tommy smiled. He had hoped that she would say that.

"Well, see, since I thought that it was going to take more then playing Mary Had A Little Lamb twice to forgive me, I kinda locked us in here." Tommy said. He didn't tell her that he had his cell phone because they still had to talk, and he knew that once they left this room, there wouldn't be a chance for a long while.

"What!" Jude yelled. She got up and rushed over to the door. Seeing that her bag was on the other side, she cursed loudly. "Do you have your cell with you?" She called.

"No." Tommy lied. He wasn't worried about anyone coming to look for them because on his way over he called Kwest and told him not call everyone and tell them not to worry about him and Jude because they might not see them for a couple hours. When he asked why, Tommy said that it was because he made Jude mad and that she was probably in the room at the Chrome Cat were they had wrote Liar, Lair, but not to tell anyone that and was say that they were going some place quiet to write another hit. Kwest had agreed and said that he was right on it. Tommy knew that he could always count of good old Kwest.

"Damn it!" She yelled, kicking the door. "Tommy Quincy I'm mad at you again!" She hollered, coming back into his sight. He sighed audibly.

"What happened to the whole 'I can't stay mad at you for too long' thing?" He asked.

"Well, I can't. But that doesn't mean that I can't get mad at you again three minutes later." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you un-mad at me?" Tommy asked, sticking his lip out. Jude looked away, knowing that she would cave if she looked at him. She wasn't really mad at him, but she knew that if she pretended to be that it would pass time quicker.

"You can leave me alone." She said before stomping over to the infamous red couch and pulling out a notebook and pen. Once they had written 'Liar, Liar' up here, they had decided to leave some sort of supplies up here just in case we or someone else got stuck. And for some odd reason they had vowed not to replace that doorknob. And if someone did, they would just pull it right out. But deep down they both knew why they vowed not to replace the doorknob. In its own weird way, it was a significant to their long and complicated 'relationship' or 'friendship' that they had. Because really what they had wasn't quite a relationship and was more than a friendship.

Tommy had decided to leave her alone until the silence killed her. He could stand being quiet and not talking, but Jude couldn't. He knew that. She knew that. Hell everyone who knew her knew that.

After about ten minutes Jude threw the pen down and looked pointedly at Tommy, ho was just sitting there and playing random keys like Jude was.

"Could you please stop! I'm trying to write a song here!' Jude tried to ask nicely. Tom grinned so that Jude couldn't see it. He was doing this purposefully.

"But whatever do you mean?" He asked I innocently. Jude rolled her eyes and got up, marching over to Tommy and grabbing his hands so that he would stop.

"I mean that. And you knew exactly what I meant." Jude said in an annoyed tone. Tommy grinned again, but this time Jude caught it. "And stop grinning!" With that she tried to walk away, but Tommy moved his hands so that they were holding hers and tightened his grip so that she couldn't leave.

"Please forgive me? I'll bet that someone will came find us soon enough. And the whole reason why I came over here and locked us in was because I wanted you to not be mad at me." Tommy begged in a babyish and playful manner. While Jude had been trying to get something down, Tommy had texted Kwest and told him to come over in a few hours and magically find them. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Fine, ok?" Was all she said. Tommy looked her dead in the eyes. Jude rolled ere eyes again before adding: "Fine, I forgive you."

"Ok. Good." But Tommy still didn't let go of her hands. He loved the feel of them in hers. How they fit so perfectly and how they were soft despite the guitar calluses.

"Tommy… you can let go now." Jude said trying to pull her hands free before she did she would regret. And they only reason why she would regret it is because Tommy would tell her to forget about it. He sighed heavily and let go of her hands, she shook her head before walking back over to the journal and beginning to write again.

**Hour and a half later**

"Ok, I've written one song and no one has come yet. Do they just not care?" Jude asked, throwing the pen at the back of Tommy's head. He turned around and looked and Jude curiously.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is all your fault!" She said, trying to be angry. When she saw his rubbing the back of his head, she couldn't help but say: "Aw quit being such a baby. It didn't hurt that bad."

"Hey, why don't you have someone throw a pen at the back of your head when you're not suspecting it." He stated, dropping his hand anyways. Jude waved her hand dismissively.

"Been there, done that." She said. Tom looked at her funny. "What!" She demanded.

"When?" He asked. Jude shrugged her shoulders.

"When I first won Instant Star, at least three people would throw pens at me a day. I don't know why, maybe they were just jealous. And one time, I could have sworn it was Sadie because when I turned around she was walking away down a hallway the she swore she would never walk down because my locker was there." Jude laughed bitterly at he memory. "Remember that one time when you said that Sadie never got a little sister?" Tom nodded. "Well I never got a big sister. How would you like to go through high school known as Sadie Harrison's un-cool little sister? Or not being able to walk down the hallway and have a chat with you older sister because she threatened that she would spill one of my secrets to the whole student body? Or maybe having an older sister who threw pens at the back of your head and couldn't be seen with you because you didn't dress all preppy and girly like her? I think that she never got a little sister and I never got an older sister." Jude told Tommy. She had wanted to tell him that ever since he had made that accusation. Why she just told him, she didn't know.

Jude glanced up and saw Tommy looking of into space. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but knew better then to ask him when he had that look in his eyes.

"She told me that in grammar school she would beat up kids on the playground who teased you." He said after a while. Jude laughed fondly at the memory.

"That was when she gave a flying rats ass about me." Jude told him softly. Tommy sighed and looked down at the ground. He slowly pulled out his cell phone and texted Kwest, telling him to come a little sooner. Them he put the phone back in his pocket and walked over to Jude and sat down next to her.

"Jude, I think that Sadie always cared about you. She was just…" Tommy couldn't think of a word, so Jude filled it in.

"Embarrassed." Jude finished. Tommy shook his head sadly. That not what he wanted her to believe, but that's what he thought, so he didn't say anything. "Quincy, you know everything about my family and almost everything about my past, and yet I know nothing about you." Jude said softly. Tommy sighed. He knew that someday she would bring that up.

"Born in France and raised there before we moved to Ontario. My dad never cared about me, but he loved my sister and my mom. He would beat me. My mom and sister would beg them to stop, but he never would. It was like he took pleasure out of it. Then when I was offered to join Boyz Attack, my dad went of the wall. He accused me of being gay. Of wanting to leave my family. He beat me the worst that night. But I never let a single tear drop and I never cried out in pain. And that just frustrated him more. Finally when he was too tired to go on, I told him; 'I care about my family, just not you, because you never were my father.' He decided to throw a couple more punches on before walking back into my parents' room. My sister was two years younger then me, and she had watched the whole thing. When our dad left, she rushed forward and tried to help me, but I shook her off. Despite the fact that I had three broken ribs, a broken nose and a missing tooth (it was a baby) I ignored her and got, walking five miles to the hospital. When I got there I told them that I was jumped from walking home from the convenient store, they called my parents and told them what happened. My mom and sister cared, but my dad just stood in the back of the room with his arms over his chest and stared at me with an expressionless face. When I got home, he kicked me out and I joined Boyz Attack! I haven't seen my family since and the last I heard they were back in France." Tom explained quietly. Jude stared at him in shock. She had expected him to put a wall up, not open up. When he saw Jude's shocked face, he couldn't help but be confused. "What?" He asked.

"It's just that… well I'm shocked that your father would do that to you, and that you actually opened up to me. you're usually so closed up and shut me out." Jude told him softly. Now it was Tommy's turn to e shocked. Had he really shut her out?

"Jude, I never meant to shut you out… I don't remember ever shutting you out. If I did I didn't mean to, I'm just so used to not letting anyone in, that I shut you out n the prosess." He said. Jude suddenly jumped up and began pacing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ugh! You're so confusing! One minute you're shutting me out, the next you're all open and make it look like you have feelings1 I was just getting used to being in the dark about everything, and then suddenly you're all… nice." Jude ranted. Her sudden outburst startled Tommy. And she didn't stop there. "You wanna know why I went to New York in the first place? It was to get over you because I just came to reality that you would never let me in! That we could never become a we. But no, the second that I turn around and saw you standing there like that I fell for you right over again! I'm just so damn confused!" She started to breath harder and harder. She suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Tommy with panic stricken eyes. "Tommy… I can't breath. Help! I can't…" She began hyperventilating and finally she fainted. Tom jumped up and rushed to her side…

**Hehe. Am I evil? I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I really am. But please review! Please?**


	5. Cute Doctor

**Chapter Five: Cute Doctor**

Jude groaned loudly, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was in the hospital. She was confused at why she was here. The last thing she remembered was Tommy opening up to her, and the rest was blank.

She looked to the side and saw Tommy sitting in a chair asleep. She smiled softly, wondering why he was here instead of somewhere else. She then remembered what Tommy had told her about his dad, and she wanted just hold him and take all those painful memories away.

She laid there just watching him for a while before she decided to do a little exploring. Getting up she realized that she was in one of those backless hospital gowns. She cursed but then saw a pile of her clothes sitting in the corner of the room, neatly folded. They were even washed. _How long have I been asleep? _Jude wondered as she made her way into the bathroom to change. When her hair was brushed along with her teeth and she had make-up on she came out of the bathroom. Tom was awake and looking around, clearly confused.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Yah, how long was I out and _why_?" Jude asked, rubbing her head, which had just started to hurt for some reason.

"The doctors said that you had a major overload, kind of like panic attack, but not quite. They said that I was lucky that I had enough sense to call the paramedics." He explained. Jude shook her head.

"I thought that you said that you didn't have your phone," She said, raising a brow. Tom smiled guiltily.

"I told you that I wanted you to completely forgive me, and I wanted to talk to you where you didn't have the option of walking away." He admitted sheepishly.

"Dammit Quincy!" Jude shouted, stomping her foot. She took a deep breath. "So how long have I been out?" She asked again.

"About a day. They had to make sure that you slept long enough for some reason or another. I don't know. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy being worried." Tom reached out and ruffled Jude hair. She used her hands to flatten it out so that it was a little better.

"Well, you shouldn't have worried and should have gone back to work. In fact, you should be at work right now, so scoot! I'll take care of the doctors and everything." Tom just stood there. "I said go! I'll stop by G-Major before going home to show everyone that I'm okay!" Tom reluctantly left, saying that if she didn't stop by G-Major he would personally see to it that she went into another panic attack type thing again. Jude just laughed and rolled her eyes, pushing him out the door and shutting it.

With Tom gone, she could sit on the bed and let herself be as weak as she felt. She reached over and pressed the button that called for the nurse. One came quickly.

"I see that you're awake and ready. Wait here, I'll go get the doctor." And she was gone before Jude could even nod. She took a shaky breath, and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Jude Harrison?" She looked up and saw a handsome doctor standing in the doorway. He was built, with thick, dark hair and looked to be about 6 foot 1, 6 foot 2.

"Yah, that's me," She said.

"I know its you. You _are _a celebrity after all. I just think that I'm required to ask that." He joked. Jude laughed a little.

"So are you feeling alright?" He asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Yah, I'm just a little weak."

"Perfectly normal, don't worry, it'll pass. I _am _going to have to call you to check up on you in a couple days, make sure that you're doing okay." Jude crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, bemused,

"Uh-huh, why don't you just ask me out and get it over with?" She asked, and the doctor looked at her, surprised.

"How'd you know that?" He was definitely surprised.

"I watch _a lot _of movies." Jude informed him proudly. He chuckled and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"I _think _that I should wait until you turn eighteen Ms. Harrison."

"Oh, yah, I forgot about that little detail. Well, age sure sucks, but I'll tell you what, you can come to my birthday party. When you call me to 'check up on me'," Jude said in a mock deep voice with quotation marks with her fingers, "Then I'll fill you in. Now where are those release forms Doc?" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them. She hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself, but she felt a little out of sorts. He laughed and handed her a clipboard and a pen. She signed her name.

"My name is Todd Thompson by the way." He told her before she walked out. Jude turned around and smiled.

"Good soctors name, Todd Thompson." Then Jude walked away, walking down the hall and out the front doors, where paparazii (sp?) immediately attacked her. She sprinted to the street and hailed a cab because her car was at the Chrome Cat. She gave the cab driver the address and told him to step on it, which he did gladly, happy that a celebrity was in his back seat.

**Another short update, and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get stuff out there so that I don't let anyone down. This chapter is kind of boring, but hey, it's something right? Please review and I promise that something longer and better will come out!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
